Love's Blood Covered Rose
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: When Cross takes in a girl who's family was killed by a Level-E, she becomes a new Guardian. Can she let go of her memories and learn to trust the Night Class? Maybe even win the love of our fave pureblood: Kaname? Kaname/OC T rating to be safe.


**The New Guardian: Saki Meiko**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knights or the characters in it. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I do own Saki Meiko.

**Pairing: **Kaname/OC

_Cross Academy, a school for the young adults, watched over by Chairman Cross. There are two classes, Day and Night, that are kept away from each other. Though the girls of the Day Class wish it wasn't so. Two Guardians watch over these classes, protecting the Night Class from their fangirls, but also protecting the Day Class from the Night. How? You see, the Night Class has a secret; it's students aren't just aristocrats...they're vampires!_

Amber eyes peeked open, only to snap shut again because of the blindingly bright sun. A hand fell across them as a girl's figure sat up. Midnight hair settled on the her back and shoulders. She yawned and climbed out of the bed then walked towards the window. A pale hand touched the glass and looked out. Her lips formed a gentle smile at the empty land below and she turned to get ready for the day. She dressed in a black uniform that was meant for the Day Class, though she wasn't in it. The girl had come to Cross Academy about three weeks ago but was unable to even leave her room until five days ago.

Memories creeped their way into her mind, mading her shiver. Quickly pushing them back, she brushed her raven locks and walked out of the room. She continued down along ahallway and stopped in front of the the blond Chairman's office door. She knocked twice, and a voice shouted "Come in". As she did, she was greeted by the Headmaster's kind smile.

"Saki-chan." he said."I'm so glad to see you walking! Don't be shy, take a seat! I won't bite." Saki nodded and stepped forward to a chair by his desk. She sat in it and looked up at him expectantly. "How are you feeling?" Cross asked.

"Much better Headmaster Cross," Saki said."Thank you for your concern." She smiled and he nodded. There was a knock on the door before two Day Class students walked in. One was a girl with brown hair and the other a boy with silver hair. They walked up to Cross, Yuuki giving Saki curious glances, and stopped there. Cross stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of the three.

"Hello Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun! Come give me a hug!" Cross greeted child-ishly. Yuuki sweatdropped, but smiled brightly at him and Zero kept his scowl. Cross was unaffected and continued. "This is Saki Meiko." he introduced."Saki, meet my precious daughter Yuuki C. and Zero K."

"It's nice to meet you Meiko-san!" Yuuki exclaimed happily. Her smile widened and Saki couldn't help but to smile back. "Zero-kun, don't be rude!" she said and elbowed Zero in the side. He grunted and moved a hand to his side. He looked down at her and nodded. Saki nodded back to him, finding she preferred his quiet attitude.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yuuki-san, Kiryu-san." Saki said softly.

"You can use 'kun' and 'chan', Saki-chan!" the Chairman stated."After all, you are going to get to know Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan more." Yuuki tilted her head at him. Zero looked at him with a suspicious half-glare, knowing there was more to it than that. "Saki-chan is going to join you in your duties as School Perfects." Cross explained.

"Eh?!" Yuuki let out in surprised."You're letting in a new Guardian? Really?" Even Zero, who usually held an indifference or angry glare, looked a bit shocked at the sudden news of a new member to the duet. Saki looked at Cross, clearly confused about the statement.

"I know that the job is hard on the two of you, but I couldn't trust anyone else with the secret. I know I can trust Saki-chan though, she knew anyway." Cross said then turned to Saki." As a Perfect, it's your job to keep things safe and in line here. The Day Class is made up of all humans, but the Night Class...is all vampires." Saki's face paled, and she tensed. A flash of her memory appeared again, but the Chairman hugged her. "Don't worry Saki-chan. These aren't like the ones who you met before. They have more than drinking blood on their minds," he promised, and her body relaxed a bit.

Cross let go of her and walked to a phone, picking it up. He talked in a hushed voice into the machine. Afterward, he hung up and turned back to them. He gave Yuuki and Zero a meaningful glance, silently asking them to leave. Zero nodded, getting the message, and pushed Yuuki out of the room. Cross opened his mouth to speak, but a soft knock sounded from the door. It opened to reveal another boy, but his uniform was white. Meaning he belonged to the Night Class. He had wavy brown hair to his shoulders. Saki glanced at him and tensed again, seeing his uniform. At the beginning of the stay, Cross had explained the color difference between the classes. Kaname smiled at Cross politely then gave Saki a questioning glance.

"Ah, Kaname-kun." Cross said."Thank you for coming. This is our new Guardian: Saki Meiko. Saki, this is the leader of the Night Class: Kaname Kuran." Saki looked up at Kaname, who smiles kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Meiko-san." he said and kissed her hand. Saki quickly withdrew her hand and nodded stiffly.

"Likewise, Kuran-senpai." she said, sensing that 'senpai' is what she should use in his case. Cross smiled and sat at his desk again. He took out a sword and handed it to Saki.

"This is for protection," he said."Don't use it unless you have to. Just make sure that Day Class members and Night Class members don't meet up much. It'll be hard, but I'm sure you can handle it." He smiled as she picked up the sword and nodded. "You can go take a walk, the campuss is lovely! I need to speak with Kaname-kun." the Chairman said. She bowed to them and left the office. Kaname watched her go before turning back to Cross.

Saki paused as she closed the door and, instead of leaving, leaned her head against it. Cross may have cared for her through the passed weeks, but she still was not sure if she felt safe trusting him. Also, there was a vampire it his study with him. When she thought that, she frowned deeply. Their voices could be heard through the door.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Kaname asked the older man."Surely my meeting with Meiko-san could have waited until tonight's class change. Did you have something more to discuss with me?" Cross nodded.

"Saki-chan came into my care only a short time ago and I'm not sure if I've made the right choice. You see, her family was attacked by a Level-E only a few weeks ago. She tried to fight the memory, but..." he shook his head."It's hard on her, yet she does not hate your race." Kaname sat in a chair across from him and crossed his legs.

"I see. That explains the blood that we smelled around the time. Was the Level-E taken care of?" Kaname asked. Cross nodded. "Good. I suppose I'll need to make sure I keep Aidou under lock and key for a while. I would hate for him to scare her away." Kaname smiled as he said this. He was surprised at his sudden protective choice, but knocked it away as pity.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun." Cross said and looked at the clock."You'd better go; the others will be wondering were you are. I'm sure some have woken up because you left." Kaname stood and said he goodbye to the Headmaster. He gracefully strolled towards the exit of the office to return to the Moon Dorms.

Saki gasped and dashed away from the door, not wanting to be caught in her spying. She watched the dark brown of the wooden floor pass under her feet as she left. So much had happened in only a matter of weeks, and she was shocked that she could even keep up at the moment. She noted the many interesting people she had met and listed them in her mind.

_I met Cross-san, who's the Headmaster of this academy and his daughter Yuuki-san, who's a Guardian. Kiryu-kun, who's also a Guardian. Last is Kuran-senpai, he's in the Night Class, so he must be a vampire. It's strange...even after the attack, I still do not harbor a hate for them. Not everyone is the same, right? _She nodded to herself. She decided to trust the Night Class students for now, until they gave her any reason not to. After all, Kaname had seemed trustworth enough in their breif meeting.

She noticed that she was outside now and standing by the forest. She took the sword and looked at it. Its silver metal glowed in the moonlight, and the handle fit nicely in her hand. Saki tilted it to get used to its weight and swung it at a branch. A clean cut ran through the bark, slicing it off. Her eyes blinked and looked back at the sword.

_Whoa! That shouldn't cut the wood that easily! What does Cross-san expect me to do, knock someone's head off?_

She put it back in its holder and carried it over her shoulder. Then she entered the forest and started making a mental map of the grounds. If she was going to be a Guardian, that meant patrols around the school.

It was pretty quiet for the daytime. She decided that the other students were either in class at the moment or, in the Night Class' case, sleeping. Sighing, she looked up at the sky. It was a baby blue with bits of orange coming, due to the day coming to an end. She supposed it was time to head to the Moon Dorms to her keep the fangirls away from the gates. Saki turned and headed that way at a quick pace. She saw the dorms come into view and noticed Yuuki was already there. She waved at the brown-haired girl and smiled. Yuuki returned the gestures and held a few girls back. Saki rushed forward to help her. They screamed and pushed the two Prefects, trying to get closer. The gates opened and the Night Class began their march out. The fangirls screamed out the names of the boys they liked best. Kaname came out behind the other beautiful vampires and into the hords of Day Class girls. Aidou smiled at his fans and glanced at the Guardians. He blinked in surprise and smirked at the sight of Saki.

"Ah, they have a new Perfect," Aidou commented."Interesting, eh?" Kain, who was walking beside him, shrugged. Aidou stared at her a few more seconds before acting like he was shooting the girls. They continued as Kaname made his way to Yuuki and Saki. He smiled at them with half-lidded eyes.

"Hello Yuuki, Meiko-san." he said to them politely. Yuuki smiled at him cheerfully and greeted him back.

"Hello again, Kuran-senpai." Saki said."It's nice to see you again." She smiled slightly, trying to get along with them, as she glanced at the students. Kaname nodded and looked to make sure Aidou was being good. His gaze fixed on Saki again, and she couldn't help but be put on edge under his intense stare.

"I'm sorry, but I must take my leave," Kaname said. He took Yuuki's hand and kissed it. "Good night, Yuuki." he said and kissed Saki's hand."Good night, Meiko-san." Saki held herself from jumping back and nodded as he left to join his fellow vampires. She sighed as the fearful feeling faded a little, and the girls returned to their dorms. Yuuki had a worried look on her face, and Saki frowned.

"What's wrong, Yuuki-san?" she asked, genuinely worried."Do you feel sick?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine!" Yuuki said."I need to check something...I'll see you later." Yuuki smiled and ran off. Saki watched her go and shrugged it off as Yuuki being upset that Zero didn't show.

_Where is he anyway? _Sake shook her head and dismissed it. It had nothing to do with her, so she wouldn't dig. She started to walk around the school for her patrol and ended up by the forest again. She walked through it, looking at the mental map she'd made, and stopped at the wall of the school. Moving along it, she ended up by the door. Saki was going to leave, but the door started to creek open.

**Fishy: Oh, cliffhander. Sorry. Thanks for reading and please review. XD I'd also like to thank AmidA for the support and for helping me by being my beta. You're the best sis! Check out her story, it's good!**


End file.
